ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake
Drake is a humanoid fox in the Department of Mary Sues. History Drake was found as a Cute Animal Friend in a Naruto story by an agent pair. An atrocious grammatical and most likely also spelling error resulted in the CAF gaining humanoid form and thoughts, so the agents decided to recruit the now-humanoid CAF instead of killing him outright. The Mary Sue, however, was dispatched as usual. Thanks to medical intervention, most of the CAF infection was removed from Drake's system, although too much alcohol has the effect of allowing the CAF form to return. Drake has also retained the ability to shift back to fox form, although it is necessary to program that ability into his disguise generator to allow it to happen during missions. His partner, Naomi, only caught on during a group mission during That Series when Agent Stormsong accidentally transformed himself with this function. Neither Stormsong nor Naomi were pleased. Characteristics Drake still has fox traits, and unfortunately chocolate is a poison to him. This means that offering him chocolate results him in thinking that the offerer is trying to kill him. He prefers close combat to Naomi's long range style, and at times he can lose his temper. He has once attacked a Sue with his bare claws and teeth in fox form, and on another occasion attempted to attack a Sue-wraith with a combat spork, resulting in a brief but unpleasant possession from which he was saved by Agent Stormsong. He is naïve at times, and Naomi has taken to a form of conditioning that involves hitting him with a backpack. It appears to be working. Since Drake was found in the Naruto universe, he also works there. He idolizes the Kyuubi, since it is, in Drake's own words, a "big bad fox." As such, he has a particular hatred for Sues who claim they are related to the Kyuubi. He also has an obsession with his rail gun, a gift from Techno-Dann. It fires sporks at .2c, which makes for satisfying carnage when aimed at a Sue. He is also obsessed with his combat sporks, which he modified out of a pair of steel sporks. He is not above speaking his mind. He is clueless about most human etiquette, although this is being rectified by his partner. Shortly after the mission involving his rescue from the wraith, Drake developed a crush on Stormsong. He did not at first act on this, because he was convinced that Stormsong and Skyfire are lovers (actually not an unreasonable assumption since they've fostered children together, but not true for reasons obvious to anyone who's read their home fic). Upon being informed that this was not the case and Stormsong actually prefers males, he assumed this meant he had a chance and began to develop fanboy tendencies, which Stormsong has yet to react to with anything other than irritation. During the sporking of "For Your Eyes Only," however, he mentioned that he now has a new love at the Official Fanfiction University of Redwall. The other agents were pleased, because they do not yet know the identity of this person. Possibly thanks to his origins providing something of an identity crisis, Drake has a fascination with transformation, and plays with the disguise generator outside of mission times. Lately he's discovering the joys of genderbending. This is not endearing him to Stormsong in the least. Mission Reports Home: kitsune106's Journal Partnered with Naomi ; February 2006 * "Foxx Hunt: The Tale of the Black Nine Tails" (Naruto) ** Naomi and Drake meet, and encounter a vulpine Naruto Sue whose species Drake takes personally. ; Summer 2007 * That Series (Redwall) *: WARNING: Missions in That Series are neither Work Safe nor Brain Safe. ** "That Series Introduction," with Agents Laburnum and Foxglove (DMS - Harry Potter) and Agents Skyfire and Stormsong (DBS) *** In which an alert is sent out to all Mossflower agents. ** "Of Agents and Sues: The Marlfoxes" *** Once again Drake takes misrepresentation of foxes personally and drags Naomi along with him for revenge. ** "Once More into the YIFF: Gulo" *** In which Drake causes unfortunate things to happen to a canon character. ** "The Tenth Mission in That Series: Urgan Nagru" *** In which Stormsong and Skyfire work with Naomi and Drake, with awkward situations abounding. ; December 2007 * "For Your Eyes Only," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 (NSFW) (Naruto), with Agents Stormsong and Skyfire (DBS) ** In which a Legendary Badfic is tackled. ; April 2008 * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Part 4 - "Reinforcements From OFUR" (RP) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Badfic Characters